Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Safety/ Watchtower
__TOC__ Watchtower Watchtowers require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info They prefer dirt, rocky areas & trees, dislikes grass & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Evolving info When Watchtower's northern tile has 50 desirability it will improve. An Improved Watchtower generates 2 Guards to service the patrol area. The graphics is also updated which looks pretty and indicates it's improved status. The extra Guard does not further impinge on citizen repression as it is the number of Watchtowers that influence the negative effects. The recommended Watchtower to population ratio is 1:500 to maintain the "Acceptable" rating. With a ratio of 1:450 the repressive effects will start taking effect; complaints may begin which may lower City Sentiment rating(leadership Popularity). Watchtowers can be placed outside of Housing Blocks to capture Spies in areas that Spies target or choke points of cross-country navigation. Employment info Given Employees a Watchtower will function; able to reliably service up to a 62 tile Block(Housing, Industrial etc)tile walk limit. Shorter lengths/routes are more reliable as the Guards will patrol more often. To ensure full employment set 'Safety' to a high priority in the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). 500people:1Watchtower Penalty info This takes effect when the population has reached ~350 people. It's effect reduces City Sentiment when not displaying "the number of guards is accepted by the people". There are several phrases used for the severity of the situation. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Watchtower graphics in the City View Map area. General information is contained here. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON when needed. Guard The Pillar graphics to the left is for Inspector Coverage, but shows the same progression and typical warning statement applicable to 'Unrest'. While the Pillar is 'Red' the house may spawn a criminal type walker, given enough time. Likelihood increases with Difficulty Level. Guards will lower Unrest of Housing past. They can, in passing or encountering a walker type, remove Muggers, Bandits and Spies by killing/capturing them. Guards will fight Predators and Enemy soldiers in encountering them, but won't go out of their way(off-roadways) to do so. Industrial Options To force the Guard to walk in one direction is a means to improve its reliability. This is accomplished by using a roadblock or Residential Gate. When Spy activity is a problem; a Watchtower can be paired with an Inspector's Tower, so their walkers walk in opposite directions, with the roadblock/gate between. Improving both of these structures is recommended in this situation. Yes, it is more expensive but there is a 500people:1watchtower limiting factor to consider. Troubled Walkers These can be handled/removed by a passing Guard which may also lessen the likelihood of them spawning. Bandit Very Dangerous walkers that will likely head to the Administrative City or Palace intent on burning the government buildings into rubble. They are not spawned until the population has reached 350 people. They must be connected via roadway to their target structure or they vaporize. Disconnecting the Administrative City and Palace from Common Housing will eradicate the chance of Bandits doing any harm. Mugger Dangerous walkers that will kill other walkers they target during their 30 tile rampage. Service disrupt and loss of commodity quantities are their major effects beyond the loss of life. They are not spawned until the population has reached 350 people. Spy Spies assume a disguise and will appear as Housing Random Walkers, though they walk outside of the Housing Block restrictions which makes them visually detectable. Clicking on a suspected Spy stops their current activity, but they will be re-spawned 48 days later in another disguise. Watchtowers and some Heroes help capture Spies, sometimes Spies are reversed, other times the City receives 800Cash to release them. Sun Tzu is particularly helpful in capturing & reversing spies. A reversed Spy means all Spies are FREE when sent to the originating City. If you send Spies to other cities, they in turn will send Spies to your city. Something to think about before Sending Spies. Strategy to deal with them If Spying has been 'Disabled'(check Empire Map) for the Player then don't worry about Spies as computer controlled cities are also restricted. The number of Spies another city may send is limited to their displayed 'Coin Count'(1-5). Richer cities can afford to maintain more spies at your city. Spies may become problematic once another city declares their 'Hostility/Anger'. The 'Hostile/Anger' message is your warning to prepare for Spies. Checking the Empire Map is also advised for recently Angered cities that display "Hostile" levels. Eventually, they may send the 'Hostile/Angry' message or not; so be prepared in advanced. Despite common rumors, Guards do not readily catch spies in passing(1%~3% chance), though their numbers may effect the 'unmasking check' just before a Spy is spawned. Some Heroes acting as Guards; will have the same low chance of catching a spy in passing. Sun Tzu is the exception, with a remarkably high capture chance, when very near a spy. Discover their task Once the Spy is spawned; it will have a destination building and purpose(usually theft but causing damage to a structure is a possibility). If the player makes a uniquely named save point, the player can follow the Spy to it's destination. If the Spy happens to choose a building without anything to steal and doesn't otherwise cause any harm the player may opt to ignore it. Reload the save point and aptly right click the Spy to remove it for 48days or ignore it's activity and play on. A Spy that completes its task will not re-spawn for ~5 months(~160days). Searching for them Periodically pausing the game to check for Spies may be needed(a couple times a month) until the player has a good idea of the number of spies and when to expect the next re-spawn. Checking for Spies requires pausing the game, making a save point then right click all the walkers spies commonly disguise themselves as; Religious walkers, Inspectors, Guards, Herbalists, Acupuncturists, Water Carriers & Tax Officials. If spies are detected; Reload the save point and deal with them as you see fit. Remember, harmless spies left to perform useless activity will take longer to re-spawn(~160 days) than if you right clicked them back into hiding(~48 days). Capture/reversing them The number of Watchtowers increases your chances of a spy being unmasked just before it is spawned. But, the 500citizens per Watchtower Sentiment restriction may limit your ability to effect a capture until your population grows enough. The exact percentage effect of each watchtower isn't known, but its assumed to be less than 3% for each watchtower. Placing Watchtowers at every choke point isn't practical; though you can try if your population is high enough...Got Space...Feng Shui good. Thief After 12 years no Player has reported seeing a Thief or provided evidence that they get spawned. It is assumed to be Bugged or Glitched. Theft reports are attributed to Spy activity. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Safety Structures Category:Emperor Housing Walkers Category:Emperor Troubled Walkers